<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thank You, My Twilight by hahahaharlequin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250795">Thank You, My Twilight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin'>hahahaharlequin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Gen, Kinda, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p> It's as if I'm waiting for someone<br/>If you appear, it won't be a mistake</p>
  <p>
    <i>I was waiting for you</i>
    <br/>
  </p>
</blockquote><br/><b>+ TFR's Writing Prompt Number 132:</b><br/><i>"I would like to join you in acknowledging the difficulties of your life."</i><br/>"You are the WORST at this comforting thing."
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio &amp; Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>[SV] TsukiKage</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thank You, My Twilight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title  and quoted summary are lyrics that I borrowed from <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/2Kx8eHVHUfBtvYNeJ8QFPW?si=NXT0-6ycQfqfIwPuaqVYRg">this song</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Practice has been going along swimmingly, but today was probably the worst day of <em> all </em>worst days for Tobio. For all those times he and Tsukishima had been locked inside the clubroom by their former captain Ennoshita just to make up, and agree to cooperate and work together, he sure was a little bit colder to Tobio-- even colder than he was in their first year, and he was just snarky then, but now.</p><p> </p><p><em> Now </em> his words had stung, but Tobio could feel Tsukishima must have had a long day, probably even a week, so he let it slide. That is, until the last set they played, Tsukishima looked as if he hesitated a spike before he did it. It went over the net and scored his team with Tobio and some of the first years a point, but still. As his setter, Tobio thought it was acceptable... if he got a bit much closer and personal with Tsukishima, right?</p><p> </p><p>"I would like to join you in acknowledging the difficulties of your life."</p><p>
  <em> Wrong.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He had been so wrong about this-- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Instead of opening up to Tobio like he had expected, but instead, he was much colder, and he gave Tobio that weirded-out, disbelieving look Tobio always thought was reserved only for Hinata, but apparently, it was a free-for-all.</p><p>He received an odd look, and a heavy sigh every time Tobio used to ask or say anything absurd to his elder sister. "You are the <em> WORST </em> at this comforting thing, you know?" </p><p>Tsukishima was looking at him, even as he pulled his sports glasses off his head, until he started wiping at his face. They were having a short water break after the practice match, and the first years were busy listening to the Coach going over some pointers about their playing styles. The second years had surrounded Hinata and Yamaguchi, asking them to play in the next practice game so they could see their serves. So Tobio decided it was his chance to corner Tsukishima, and ask him what's been bothering him recently. </p><p> </p><p>Only to get made fun of by pointing out one of his flaws that he would outwardly agree to. </p><p>"I <em> know </em> that!" Tobio hissed, taking a long swig of his water, "I just wanted to help, just- I wanted to ask why you hesitated earlier," Tobio said, <em> very much not pouting! </em> </p><p> </p><p>"My brother is moving to Tokyo for work," was all Tsukishima said before looking away to slip his sports glasses back on. The elastic snaps behind his head as he adjusted the lenses to sit comfortably on his nose bridge. "I think... that the news hit me too hard, and because of that, I couldn't concentrate during the match. Sorry."</p><p>The apology was curt, but it was more than Tobio ever wanted, or even expected, since the both of them had long agreed that exchanging apologies between them was weird, so as much as their friendship-- Tobio <em> hoped </em> Tsukishima considered him a friend, if even just for the sake of the team getting along-- apologies between them were to be avoided at all costs. </p><p> </p><p>So hearing the word tumble from Tsukishima's mouth caught Tobio off-guard, that he choked on his water. But he accepted it as the price for such a prestigious word. "No problem! I was just- I was concerned for my teammate, and I was hoping if I knew them and understood their feelings better, then, then I think it would be for the best of the team." </p><p>He stumbled over his words there, sure, but Tsukishima seemed to weigh his words, and with a single nod, he accepted them. "Thanks," he said. <em> Another </em> valuable word, Tobio was <em> almost </em> sure Tsukishima would kill him later, but he'll take his chances with <em> this power move </em> he's seen his former seniors do to raise their teammates' morales: </p><p> </p><p><em> "Fist me." </em> Tobio said firmly, so Tsukishima knew  he was serious about this, no matter how childish it often seemed to him. </p><p>Tsukishima, though, chokes on his spit instead of returning the gesture. "What the <em> fuck." </em> </p><p>It wasn't a question, but more of a statement. Tobio was confused, and maybe slightly concerned that his teammate didn't know how to fist-bump, so he extended his balled-up fist closer to Tsukishima's face, but not <em> too close </em> that he'd think Tobio was about to punch him for not knowing how to fist-bump. </p><p> </p><p>"Fist me," he repeated, this time, looking exasperatedly at Tsukishima. He even shook his fist as if to emphasize its presence. </p><p>He heard Tsukishima gasp, but he weakly brought a hand up, and balled it into a fist, mirroring Tobio's gesture. "Oh, yeah- Jesus fucking Christ, okay." </p><p> </p><p>Then, he bumps his fist with Tobio's, and that was the first time that sort of warmth spread throughout Tobio's body, like he felt <em> full </em> , and at the same time <em> hungry for more </em>, that he had been staring at his fist all that time, that he didn't even notice Tsukishima take his leave, as he continued staring at his fist, as if it had done heinous crimes to Tobio. </p><p> </p><p><em> "Thanks, King," </em> were Tsukishima's parting words. His mind hadn't caught up to him just yet, so he was too late to reply, given that he had been preoccupied trying to figure out what he was feeling. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The "Fist me" bit was inspired by <a href="https://twitter.com/incorrecttkkg/status/1262152529455898624?s=19">this tweet</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>